Resident Evil: Raccoon Overdose
by Bottle Rocket Junkie
Summary: The story of a drug dealer during the last days of raccoon city. R&R plz. Ch 2 is up, eneter the Tyrant
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: Raccoon overdose  
  
A/n: I don't own RE capcom does blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 1: shit happens  
  
"They're late." I said as I lit up a cigarette.  
  
" Have patience. It's better late than never with a payoff like this." My partner responded, toying with the mag ejection on his Glock. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"You don't thing some of the local junkies ambushed them and stole the money?" I said nervously, shifting my weight on the briefcase I held my hand.  
  
"Kid this is Raccoon city. Junkies don't appear in this district."  
  
Sam was right. We were standing in the buisiness district of raccoon, after hours. The only sounds were that of the Cinema sign buzzing overhead and the under-construction fountain flowing. The buisiness district was as lively as a cadaver at these hours. I leaned against the driver's side of our black Mercedes.  
  
" Hey Sam you hear that the police chief is conspirating with that drug company Umbrella." I asked him nervously, rubbing my hands together to keep cool in the cold bitter air. Sam just shook his head.  
  
"Ryan that's just gossip. And stop socializing with the locals around here." He added. "Were trying to keep a low profile and there you are yapping to every person you see."  
  
" Sorry, geez." I said scratching the back of my head. Just then I heard a low moan around the corner.  
  
"Dude you hear that?" I asked Sam.  
  
"Yeah.weird." He said, puzzeled. "What the hell was that?"  
  
The moan sounded again.  
  
"Right whatever." He said. "I'm gonna go check it out. You stay here, get the Remington out of the trunk." He said handing me a set of car keys. I nodded and walked around to the back of the big car. Gun in hand Sam started around the corner.  
  
"Dude be careful." I said unlocking the trunk.  
  
Sam just shrugged. "Kid it's probably just some street beggar. I'll take care of him." With that, Sam dissapeared around the corner.  
  
I shook my head and turned my attention back to the trunk. I had lay the briefcase next to the back right tire The only things that greeted me inside were a car jack and a bag containing two boxes of .22 magnum rounds. I reached up under the lip of the trunk and pulled out a freshly lubed and oiled Remington .22 Semi-auto rifle. I reached into the bag and took out a box of Winchester .22 magnum rounds. I opened the cardboard box and the shells spilled across the floor of the trunk.  
  
"Crap." I muttered to myself letting them go. They were cheap anyway. I retrieved 10 of them and loaded the magazine. I then slammed the freshly loaded clip into the gun, pulling the breech bolt back. A few seconds later I heard gunshots, Then a voice.  
  
"HOLY SH-!"  
  
The voice was cut off quickly. I seemed worried. Was that Sam. I ran around the corner to where Sam had dissappeared. It was a short alley with only two doors to choose from. One on the left, and one on the right. Just then 2 more gunshots echoed out from the door on the left.  
  
"Thataway."  
  
I yanked the heavy steel door open to find myself in a small construction site. Rust gathered on the metal grate floor below me, as a pipe leaked an annoying dripped some where in the maze of construction supplements. I walked cautiously, careful not to accidentally step on a loose piece of grating. The site looked ancient, like it hadn't been in use for years. Then I noticed a small trail of blood curving around the corner on my right.  
  
" Is that Sam's blood?" I pondered.  
  
I cautiously turned the corner, the butt stock of the rifle held tight against my shoulder. The trail of blood led down a small hallway type thing, up the left wall it stopped-  
  
"Oh no"  
  
Hanging in mid air next to the wall was the limp lifeless from of Sam. With A sickening crack his body fell from the rafters, decapitated. I looked up mortified at what I found. Hanging from the steel girders had to be an illusion. It was like something out of aliens. It's blood soaked talons clicked on the ceiling. With what seemed to be a yawn the creature let its long blood red tongue curl out of its mouth over it's exposed brain. It was inhuman.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
With that it dropped down on the floor in front of me. I raised my rifle and fired the entire magazine into it. It jerked backwards and landed on its back. My eyes widened as it got back up. I dropped the rifle and spun around running from this atrocity. I turned the corner to the door I had come through. I reached it and tried yanking it open. It did not budge. How had it lock?  
  
The creature up to me, it was crawling on the wall to my left. I took a second to consider my options; a. run past this thing and lose my neck or b. take it down. I went with the latter. I reached under my coat and pulled out my handgun, a Berreta 9mm. I fired at the creature emptying the Magazine into its skull, it jerked back a bit and fell on the floor trying to recover. I leaped over it to the other side as it got back up.i then pulled out my backup pistol, a Glock 17 from the pocket of my black duster. I fired 5 shots right in the creature's brain. Ever see alien ressurection? And that part where they are climbing the ladder and the guy with the one eye hangs from the rung and shoots at the alien below, then it's head exploded? Well that's pretty much how this thing died. In a second after I fired the last shot from my glock its brain exploded in a shower of gore. I shook my head.  
  
"One fucked up town." I thought to myself. I walked past the now dead killed of my partner and up to his corpse. I have known Sam for a long while. We've seen a lot of action together. I shook my head and reached down checking his jacket's pockets. That creature's spit must have been acid like since his glock 17 had melted. I dropped the remains of the gun, and pulled out two magazines from his left pocket. I pocketed them and got up dusting myself off. There was a door behind his so I tried it. But to no avail it was also locked. Then I remembered there was a set of steps near a scaffold opposite the door I had come in. There had to be some type of lift or something that could take me down to the main road. I think it was near the power station. I picked up my rifle. It was useless now. My partner was dead, killed by some lab accident most likely. I had to get the fuck out of this town, I thought to myself as I walked up the steps. I turned the corner to find the lift, which was operable. I pressed the button next to the wall. The lift went down it's dimly lit shaft smoothly.(mind out of the gutter folks.) I as I reached the bottom I heard shouting and gunfire.  
  
" What the hell?' I said to myself.  
  
I reloaded my weapons and stuck them in the pockets of my trench coat, my finger's still on the triggers. As light peeked out through the forming cracking where the end of the lift shaft met the lift I could see fire. I jumped off the lift before it finished its descent. With that I found myself in the middle of a war. People were running everywhere, police, civilians, SWAT you name it. I looked past the hoards of fleeing people to see a barricade of cars in front of the power plant. A swat team had assembled behind the barricade and we shooting at a crowd of slow moving people. I ran up to a swat gear clad officer, standing on a car and shouting orders though a bullhorn. He took notice of me quickly.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked trying to sound calm. Even though the whole city was rioting.  
  
"Yeah." I said. " What the hell is going on?"  
  
" Haven't you've been watching the news? The city is under attack by weird rioters." He said, sounding like he had no clue what was happening. " The rioters are extremely violent, we have official orders from the Chief of police to shoot them on sight."  
  
"Ah." I said. " Um can I help out in anyway?" I asked him.  
  
"No. All civilians should head to the police station for the time being. The police have everything under control, now go." He finished shooing me away. I walked away following the crowd to the station. By the way he finished that last sentence I knew the police had no shit under control all.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Precitn Undersiege

Resident Evil: Raccoon overdose  
  
A/n: for those who enjoy this story please also read my Grand theft auto called 'The Land of Vice' nearing completion. And if hit men and other criminals are your thing, I might have some thing for that select few. Also I may be coming out with a hunk story  
  
Chapter 2: Precint Under siege  
  
I had been following a group of people to the precint. But every block we past they started disapearing 1 by one. Soon I found myself alone on the streets. I looked around my surroundings and found myself to be on Oak street, the Police Station's street. I walked down the street and found a large wreckage of overturned cars blocking my way, so I climbed over them, my coat though got snagged and tore a big rip in the side of it. I cursed and continued climbing. I finished climbing over the cars and found myself around the corner from the RPD. Bodies lied everywhere among broken glass, a 5 car pile up consisting of Geo's lined one side of the street opposite a coffee shop and book store. I turned the corner to find myself getting soaked by a busted fire hydrant. Yet again I let out a slew of cuss words again and ran past the hydrant up to the courtyard gates. I pushed open the gate and it let out a rusty squeak.  
  
The court yard was a small stone yard lined by barricades. Several cops lie dead, their dead frozen fingers still clutching the triggers of their weapons. I checked their weapons seeing many of them holding H&K VP70 9mm's, Bernelli and Remington shotguns. One cop with a large portion of his face torn off was carrying a Colt Commando. I picked up the rifle and yanked the clip out finding it dry. I cursed and threw it back down. It clattered to the ground noisely. If I wanted to get out of the city I would need a better arsenal. Seeing as all the guns lying in the courtyard were dry. I looked at the tall, dark and intimidating R.P.D station. I guess I had to check the arm storage, I took a deep breath and stepped over another dead cop, a large hole in his abdomen. Then I realized, the wounds in these cops didn't look like they were cause by Zombies(I had encountered a few on my way here) or that licker thing that killed my partner. Something BIGGER got to these cops. I shuddered trying to imagine what could be worse. I gripped the handle of the front door to the station.  
  
It felt as cold as death himself.  
  
The RPD's main hall was spacious, looking nothing like a police station. A solid oak railing went around the back three walls two floors up. Stain glass adorned the back wall of the hall, and a large skylight displayed the city's dark midnight sky in the ceiling. I was standing on a platform raised two or so feet off the ground, another Oak railing lined the front of this platform. To my right was a door. I stepped off a small flight of stairs down to the lower section. To my left was a pair of double doors and farther along the wall, up a small ramp was another door pockmarked with bullet holes. In the middle of the room was a solid marble fountain, a statue stood in the middle of it, some type of goddess I guessed. Behind it was a circular reception desk. The glow of an computer screen lighting it up. I looked around the desk area for a weapon of some sort. Then I noticed something written on a type writer cattycorner from the computer. I bent down and pulled the paper out of the machine squinting at it. It was written by someone in a hurry I guessed, it read.  
  
The day of judgement is upon us.  
  
I let out a chuckle.  
  
" Damn right it's upon us." I said to myself.  
  
I placed the paper back on the type writer and decided to look for a map to the arms storage. So I decided to check the door with the bullet holes. I jumped over the desk with one hand ad drew my Berretta. I placed my hand on the knob and slowly turned it ready to jumped. It opened smoothly. Suddenly I found a gun shoved in my face.  
  
" Freeze Sucka!"  
  
The gunman was black, with cropped hair. He was probably a cop judging by the uniform. He held a Browning Hi power 9mm in a shaky outstretched hand. His face seemed stressed as if he had gone through hell. Which didn't surprise me. I backed off from the door, he then took notice I wasn't some zombie so he lowered his gun.  
  
" So uh, what's your name?" I asked him. It seemed out of placed but you know.  
  
" Officer Braghnagh." He replied holding out his hand. I declined his handshake. " I'm with the-"  
  
" Yeah I know the police." I said cutting him off. " What's with the hostility? It doesn't seem like zombies can open doors."  
  
" Well yeah but let me show you something." He replied motioning with his handgun to an open door at the back of the room he was in. I walked in closing the door behind me. This room was even worse, it looked like someone made one heck of a mess. Two tables were overturned on their sides, smeared with bloody bullet holes. Lockers next to the door I had entered were a mess, there doors hanging on their hinges pockmarked in 9mm holes. At a reception desk in front of an opague window, stationary and reports lied scattered all over the floor. A bottle of Cola exploded on the floor spraying pop everywhere over the blood soaked floor. Desks in the middle of the room were covered in papers and a few empty boxes of ammo. I followed the cop to the back of the room stepping over a fellow officer of his, it's uniform was stained in blood, which flowed freely from a wound in his neck. A flap of skin hanging over the arterie, there was a bullet hole in his head so he had probably turned into a zombie. The whole room wreaked of death. I stuck my head in the office. it was too a mess, it's windows were shattered. A small black sofa was torn across the back it's stuffing pouring out. A large stain of blood lead from the door to behind the desk-  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Next to the desk slumped against the wall was another officer obviously dead, but not gutted by a zombie. No. His chest and head was filled with bullet holes. I bent down next to the corpse to check him out. His jaw hung slack and his cold, dead eyes just stared at the ceiling.  
  
" His name WAS Murphy." Spoke Bragnah standing next to me. " I was in the evidence room when I heard shots. I got in here finding him dead and the assailant gone out the hall door. I figured you were the guy who killed him."  
  
I looked at one of the bullet holes and ran my finger around the edge of it. I wipe my finger off on my coat being reminded of the rip. I stood up.  
  
" Well I'll tell you this he was shot by an .50 action express caliber weapon." I said. " Apparently your gun man is carrying a Desert Eagle .50, I'm carrying a Berretta 9mm and a Glock 9mm."  
  
Bragnah looked confused. " Well no one else in the department carried a Desert Eagle except the Chief. And he wouldn't kill his own men." He said. " The only other Desert Eagle in the building is locked in the S.T.A.R.S gun safe upstairs. And no one has the keys for that except Barry Burton who skipped town after 'the incident'."  
  
" The incident'?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah the incident in the Arklay mountains." He stated. " the Stars went up into the mountains to investigate cannibal murders and ended up in deep shit, their one team, alpha team got slain except for the medic and the lead officer of Bravo was blown up with the mansion. The only survivors of Bravo team; Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers and Rebecca Chambers stated that a chemical spill occurred in the labs below the mansion releasing odd, vicious creatures. Also the lab was said to be owned by a local Pharmchueticals company, known as Umbrella."  
  
" Well was it true?" I asked him.  
  
" At first no one believed them and Chief Irons suspended them. Them the murders happened more frequently, we started recruiting rookies out of the academy, issued the department new handguns and then this happened." He said motioning around him, obviously at what was happening in the city. " We should have listened to them, but now it's too late."  
  
He looked solemnly at the floor, where his dead Comrade layed. I scratched my neck.  
  
" So do you know where the S.T.A.R.S office is?" I asked him.  
  
" Yeah, go through the evidence room." He said pointing to a door in the corner. " Up the stairs in the west wing hall past the statue of that Greek god holding the jewel, and through the door behind it. you'll be in a gray hall, the office is in there." He finished. " Why do you want to go there anyway?"  
  
" Well I'm curious as to what happened up in the Arklay Mountains and want to read their reports." I said. Walking to the Evidence room. Just before I touched the knob he spoke again.  
  
" Want me to come with you?" he asked. I shook my head and he got the idea. " Well okay." He said. " But the office is probably locked. I nodded and walked into the evidence room closing the door behind me.  
  
The room was dark and dusty, occupied by two rows of steel lock. At the end of the room was a door next to an old steel desk. I went through the door finding my self in a small hall, down the hall a bit was another door. A low groan sounded close to me. I checked the magazine on my Berretta and slammed it back in. I walked cautiously down the hall, my gun pointed at the floor. I turned the corner to find myself face to face with a zombie!  
  
His decaying skin peeled off him in chunks, its hair was matted with dirt. The carrier's clothes were torn and blood soaked. It reached for me with ashy bony fingers. Jumped back screaming and fired my gun into it's head.  
  
"Bam Bam Bam!"  
  
The 9 semi jacketed rounds left in the clip smacked into its skull with a sickening wet slap. Pieces of gore soaked bone and sinew flew everywhere. The creature let out an howl and fell back ,blood gushing from its decaying jaw. Just then and decayed hand reached out from the shadows and grasped my coat. I let out a yelp and spun around drawing my other pistols. I put it up to the zombie's jaw and fired. 5 shots exploded through its rotting skull and it slumped forward. I took notice of my surrounding's finding myself in front of a stair-case that ran along the wall. I started up the steps when another hand reached from behind me. This zombie was a cop except its jaw was missing. It grabbed the tail of my jacket ripping it even more and yanked on it. I fell down hard on my knees bruising them bad. I aimed for the creature's head and pulled the trigger of my Glock. The 9'mm slug connect with its forehead, going right through its brain and hitting the window behind it. it fell back from the hit of the bullet, dead.  
  
I leaned back on the steps and took a breather. This town was after my blood I could feel.  
  
After a short rest I got back up dusting myself off and started up the stairs. When I reached the top I found had to go up a smaller flight which led to a balcony type thing overlooking the first floor hall. I started down the hallway like Braghnah had told me. The hall was a sort of faded tan color. Weird steel plates were screwed to the wall on my left side and electric lights strung up by wiring buzzed overhead. I reached the small area where the statue of the Greek god was. Pushing past it, I found the door to the S.T.A.R.S hallway. The door opened inward, I was just about to go through it when I heard a door down the hall open and close. I kept my back against the wall I peeked out from behind the corner. A blonde haired man wearing all black, with an Berretta and a magazine pack strapped to his hip had just walked out of a door halfway down the hall. With his back turned towards me, He looked around for a second, not taking notice of me and pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed some number on to the pad. He waited for a second and then spoke.  
  
" The film was not in there Irons." He spoke clearly with deep throat sound to his voice. He waited a few seconds then continued talking. " I know it's not possible, but did you ever think Chris Redfield has it with him in Europe?"  
  
I perked up a bit reconising the name and then continued eavesdropping. The man walked across the hall to a window in front of him, he looked out it but I didn't think he could see anything. He then continued to talk.  
  
" Yes I know that, has the Company made any signal to you that they have released the B.O.W's as of yet?.I know I know.no I was not informed either."  
  
What was the company? I wondered. Was it Umbrella? All of a sudden the man burst into a fit of anger.  
  
" WHAT?!?" he bellowed into the phone. " ARE YOU INSINUATING, YOU MONEY GRUBBING BASTARD THAT IM LYING TO YOU?!?.WELL IS THAT IS IT THEN?!.WELL YOU COULD JUST BURN DOWN WITH THIS CITY FOR ALL I CARE! NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY ACUSES ALBERT WESKER!  
  
With that he snapped his phone shut and walked down the hall away from me. He went around a corner, I heard a door open and slam shut. I stepped out from behind my hiding place and walked slowly down the hallway with my Glock drawn. The hallway was dirty gray, to my left was a row of 4 or 5 windows. To my left-  
  
Aha!  
  
On my left was a wooden door, a white sign with black lettering next to it proudly declared:  
  
S.T.A.R.S Special tactics and rescue squad, Raccoon city office.  
  
With Defiance I turned the knob on the door. It swung open and I found myself in one hell of a messy office. I looked around, papers were thrown everywhere, boxes were stacked near some desks(especially the one in the back corner). Next to two desks was a bass guitar and a leather biker jacket. A communications board lay broken and short-circuited from a cup of spilled coffee. At the other end of the room was the head's desk. It lay in a ruckus, with papers strewn all over it. behind it a large symbol of Stars symbol was mounted on the wall surrounded by various photos and plaques. I one photo was of the whole team with their weapons, it seemed to be too big of a team to fit this office. I smirked and took my attention away from the photo. Next to it was shelf displaying marksmanship trophies which didn't interest me. I turned away from it to see a large steel gun safe next to the door I came in.  
  
I opened the door to the safe and found something I liked. It was A Desert Eagle .50 cal AE., stainless steel, the works. One clip was loaded in it, I ejected it on habit to check it. and the magazine was empty. I was in dismay when I saw another item next to it, a small rectangular box, red with Tony's arms in black lettering across the top, under the brand said .50 cal A.E. I greedily tore open the box to find to my dismay, one single round lay in the box. I took the bullet out of the box and loaded it into the Magnum's chamber, at least it was loaded. Then I notice something glint dully under some cardboard boxes at the bottom of the safe. I tucked the Deagle in my belt and started pulling boxes away to find a sawn off Remington M1100. Attached to its strap harness was a bandolier of maybe 20 shells. I broke open the gun to see that there were five shells already loaded. With glee I racked a round into the chamber and draped the gun over my shoulder. I was a bit more heavier now, with the added metal and plastic. I searched the gun cabinet one more time and found nothing else except useless holsters that didn't fit my guns and empty ammo boxes. I turned to leave when I noticed something glint in a cardboard box next to the two middle desks.  
  
I walked up to the box and reached inside. I pulled out a small circular metal can. It looked like those metal cases movie theaters kept film reels in except smaller. Written in black magic marker on a piece of masking tape taped to it was;  
  
Spencer Estate conspiracy, Umbrella June 1998  
  
This intrigued me a bit, seeing as I wanted to know a bit more on what happened to Raccoon. I figured if I knew more about these things in the station and that creep that killed Sam, I'd have a better chance of surviving. I was just about to leave when the communications board started beeping.  
  
What the?  
  
I thought the thing was broken, but what did I know? I flipped the switch to receive and all I heard was static. Then some words started by, muffled by the white drown of the static. Pretty soon It got a little clear and I heard;  
  
" Live. Raccoon. Hospital.the police.Umbrella clean up.slain.10 wounded.15 dead.send backup-. "  
  
That's all I heard over the static. I shook my head and went out the door.  
  
From there I had two choices. One I could go back the way I came or go the other way, following the Blonde man. I rejected the latter not wanting to run into a guy like that, and I headed back the way I came. Perhaps I figured that Officer Braghnah would know where I could find a projector to view this reel. I pushed myself by the marble statue once again. When suddenly I heard something strange.  
  
" Thump.thump.thump."  
  
It was an odd sound, a sound like heavy footsteps except not hurried or human like walking. It was slow and deliberate. I got my shotgun ready, my finger resting across the trigger guard.  
  
" Thump.thump.thump."  
  
The heavy footfalls continued, getting louder like they were going up higher. I pressed my back against the wall the balcony railing was. I peeked around the corner to see a very tall humanoid type figure from behind. Grey skin, bald, he or it wore a green trench coat with a utilities belt around its waist, I saw no weapons though. His heavy pitch-black combat boots pounding into the stairs carpeting, nearly breaking each step under his massive frame and bulk. Both of his hands were clenched in fists the size of basketballs. There was a sickening wave of evil and terror flowing from its bus sized frame of a body. There was something wrong with this guy.  
  
Is he A Survivor? Is he a Friend or a foe?  
  
He finally reached the first landing and I could clearly see his face. It was a blank expression, his mouth a thin line, his eyes.  
  
Not human.  
  
I knew this guy wasn't a survivor. He was another Umbrella abomination, IT was another abomination. It, the trench coated stranger continued up the second flight of stairs his face was solemn not even twitching a muscle, yet still it was screaming bloody murder and terror. I didn't want this thing to notice me, he was too quietly menacing. I guess I had to go the other way. That door in the S.T.A.R.S. hall probably circled back to the main hall. Like the saying goes, all roads lead to Rome. I turned back to the way I came.  
  
Chink  
  
A piece of shrapnel from that car I had climbed over was still stuck to my coat. It scraped against the wall, to me it sounded like a Atomic blast going off. And then like a reflex;  
  
Thud, thud, thud.  
  
The creature was running towards me, raising it's pumpkin sized fist. I turned and hauled ass. I ran past the statue and hit the door.  
  
Click  
  
It was locked! The door locked itself behind me! I couldn't freakin' believe it. The creature had caught up to me and swung his fist down upon me. I ducked and the brick hand plowed through the wall where my head was two seconds ago. I ran down the hall back to the steps then I noticed the balcony.  
  
It could work.  
  
I un-shouldered my shotgun and let loose firing at the beast in the Trenchcoat. Every shot it took it flinched barely. The muzzle flash of the gun strobing the small hallway in flashes. I kept firing, Blam! Kerchak! Blam Kerchak! Blam! Kerchak!  
  
Click.  
  
I ran out of shells. The creature reached for me with its hubcap sized hand and grabbed me by the throat as I stumbled to reload. He lifted my up and drew back his fist, I knew I was done for. If only I had one more shot.  
  
The Magnum!  
  
It was only one shot but I could try it. I pulled the large stainless steel gun from my coat, pressed it to the beast's forehead(didn't even notice) and squeezed the trigger  
  
BLAM!  
  
All at once, the empty shells dropped to the floor, the creature dropped me. I jumped p from the floor noticing he was rocking from side to side, phased. I used all my weight and pushed into him towards the railing. The Oak snapped under the beast's bulk and he fell to the hard cold tile with a sickening thud. The tile cracked under the humanoid bomb, and he lay motionless. Was he dead? I didn't want to hang around to find out. I scooped up the shotgun and ran down the steps back to the reception office. perhaps Bragnah could help me with finding a projector.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
